wojownicyfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Blog użytkownika:Ivyshade07/Wybór Bluszczowej Łapy- Rozdział 13
Bluszczowa Łapa obudziła się na miękkim legowisku dla rannych lub chorych kotów na polanie medyka. Mróz wisiał w powietrzu, a jej każdy oddech zamieniał się w chmurkę powietrza. Drobne płatki śniegu powoli zlatywały z nieba, niczym gwiazdy na niebiańskim wrzosowisku Klanu Gwiazdy, a jego zimna powłoka zderzająca się z ciepłą skórą uczennicy zamieniała się w lodowatą wodę. Łaciata kotka wystawiła język i poczekała aż parę śnieżnych drobinek zleci na niego i go zwilży. Blask słonecznych promieni powoli wyłaniał się z nad drzew, lecz jeszcze twożył śreżogę. Pyłki kurzu i płatki śniegu razem tańczyły w świetle słońca, które nieudolnie starało się ocieplić oszronioną trawę. Księżyc jeszcze nie zniknął za Ciemną Górą lecz już jego pełna tarcza była ledwie widoczna. Biało-czarna kotka poczuła ruch na swoim długim, nieuczesanym futrze; ktoś leżał obok niej. Aksamitnie czarne futro ocieplało jej lewy bok. Burzowa Łapa leżał obok niej wciąż śpiąc, a na jego pyszczku malował się niepokój. Czarny kocur spał całą noc w nieswoim legowisku tuż przy niej... To takie miłe... - pomyślała Bluszczowa Łapa - Dzisiaj pełnia - Łaciaty Nos wyszedł ze swojego legowiska, a Burzowa Łapa podniósł gwałtownie głowę - Bluszczowa Łapo, pójdziesz razem ze swoim mentorem na Zgromadzenie. - Czy ja też mogę iść? - Burzowa Łapa gwałtownie wstał, a w jego oczach zapłonęła nadzieja - No... Dobrze... - Łaciaty Nos wyglądał na dość zdziwionego - Ale nie śpij więcej w tymczasowym legowisku Bluszczowej Łapy; Strasznie się wiercisz. Bluszczowa Łapa postarała się wstać, lecz kiedy tylko wstała jedna z jej nóg osunęła się i łaciata uczennica musiała wysunąć pazury, by nie upaść. Kotka podeszła do kałuży, by się napić. Woda była zimna i nieświeża. Dębowa Łapa podszedł do niej gdy piła z kałuży i też zaczął pić. - Ty morderco - syknął jej cicho do ucha i odszedł Oczy czarno-białej kotki zamieniły się w dwie małe plamki, a pojedyncza łza popłynęła po jej futrze. Szybko postarała się uspokoić i nie pokazywać swoich prawdziwych uczuć, więc zajęła się wylizywaniem futra. Gdy skończyła, do legowiska weszła Liliowa Gwiazda z radością na pysku. Jej długi ogon zachaczył o oszronioną trawę, lecz przywódczyni nawet nie drgnęła. Trzepnęła białą łapą skupionego na sprawdzaniu ziół medyka, który zdziwiony zwrócił na nią uwagę. - Magmowe Futro powiedziała mi, że póki co jej kociaki czują się dobrze. Te cztery maluchy przeżyły już dwie pierwsze noce, więc jest dla nas nadzieja. Niestety ten najmniejszy od razu po narodzinach zmarł. - Jak mają na imię? - zapytał Burzowa Lapa czyszcząc sobie łapy - Magmowe Futro powiedziała mi, że zmarły kociak miał na imię Brązek. Natomiast jego jasnoszary pręgowany braciszek to Żółtko. Czarno-biała kotka w malutkie ciemnorude plamki to Plamka, a szaro-biała kotka zwana jest Błysk. Jest jeszcze rudy, pręgowany kocurek o imieniu Rdzawek. Ciekawe jak mają na imię nowi uczniowie, wojownicy i kociaki pozostałych klanów. Słońce znikało już za Ciemną Górą, a cień rzucany przez nią zaćmił dużą część Lasu Ognistych Szczytów. Bluszczowa Łapa powoli szła razem z Burzową Łapą w kierunku wyjścia z obozu, gdzie wszystkie koty już na nich czekały. Przed wyjściem łaciata uczennica podzieliła się językami z pozostałymi kotami z jej klanu. - Czy wszystko już z tobą dobrze? - zapytała Lisia Łapa - Już jest z nią lepiej, ale wciąż musi się oszczędzać - Łaciaty Nos odpowiedział zanim Bluszczowa Łapa zdążyła powiedzieć choćby słowo - Ach... To świetnie, że powoli zdrowiejesz! - Lisia Łapa wyglądała na szczęśliwą, ale coś było nie tak... - Powinnaś wiedzieć, że wszystko będzie ze mną dobrze! - odpowiedziała arogancko Bluszczowa Łapa - To chyba jasne, że ja zdowieję z prędkością wiatru wiejącego w Górach Ognistych Szczytów! Liliowa Gwiazda powoli ruszyła w kierunku grupy stając na małym pieńsku, którego zawsze używała, by przed wyjściem na zgromadzenie wszystkie koty zwróciły na nią uwagę. Jej długi czaro-biały ogon owinęła w okół białych łap i zbadała wzrokiem cały klan. - Pora byśmy poszli na zgromadzenie! Wybrane koty, chodźcie za mną! - miałknęła, a wszyscy poszli za nią Między łapami Bluszczowej Łapy przemknęła mała kulka futra - Cień. Wyglądała na spokojną, lecz i zarazem na zamyśloną. Liliowa Gwiazda szybko się zatrzymała, by skarcić małą kotkę. Gdy przywódczyni odcięła jej drogę za pomocą ogona, Cień wyglądała na dość zaskoczoną i złą. - Dlaczego nie pozwalasz mi pójść na Zgromadzenie? Przecież jeżeli nie pójdę to, kto przemówi w imieniu Klanu Jeziora? Najwyraźniej Cień żyła we własnym świecie, w którym to ona jest przywódczynią klanu. To dosyć słodkie, ale i głupie - pomyślała Bluszczowa Łapa i spojrzała na zażenowanego Burzową Łapę. - Cieniu, - Liliowa Gwiazda starała się przemówić łagodnie do małej czarnej kotki - jesteś jeszcze kociakiem. Gdy zostaniesz uczennicą to pójdziesz na Zgromadzenia, ale teraz jesteś jeszcze za mała... Jeszcze tylko dwa księżyce Cień wyglądała, jakby dopiero teraz zdała sobie sprawę z otaczającego ją świata. Wszyscy odeszli, a ona została patrząc na swoje łapy w obozie, jednak szybko wróciła do żłobka. Bluszczowa Łapa ruszyła ze swoimi towarzyszami w kierunku lasu skąpanego w mroku zachodu. Liliowa Gwiazda szła na przedzie grupy, a jej zastępca co chwilę ją zagadywał. Łaciata kotka zastanawiała się o co chodzi. Burzowa Łapa zderzył się z nią pyskiem. - Ał! - krzyknęli w tej samej chwili - Ups... Przepraszam... - Burzowa Łapa wyglądał na zakłopotanego, a w jego oczach pojawił się wstyd - Dębowa Łapa poprosił mnie bym powiedział ci o dosyć dziwnej rzeczy... - Jakiej? - Więc... Mały Liść czyli medyk Klanu Błota powiedział pozostałym medykom, podczas ich zebrania, że Ropusza Gwiazda jest już w dosyć sędziwym wieku i prawdopodobnie teraz Karpi Pysk będzie wykonywał jego obowiązki i, to on prawdopodobnie zjawi się dzisiaj na Zgromadzeniu. - To dosyć ciekawe biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że ja Ropuszej Gwiazdy na oczy nie widziałam! - miałknęła Bluszczowa Łapa Szli długą, lecz prostą drogą, a gdy nareszcie wyszli z lasu na polanę, Bluszczowa Łapa nie poczuła zapachu żadnych kotów. Liliowa Gwiazda poprowadziła ich przez środek polany. Po parudziesięciu uderzeniach serca przywódczyni Klanu Jeziora nagle wskoczyła na mały głaz i zeskakując zupełnie zniknęła w wielkiej, jeszcze wcześniej niewidocznej, wyrwie. Bluszczowa Łapa zatrzymała się zanim wskoczyła do rozpadliny, Klan Liścia już tam był i jego uczniowie zjeżyli futra na widok kotów z Klanu Jeziora. Burzowa Łapa wyglądał na zaniepokojonego. - Czy coś się stało? Zbladłaś - powiedział, a w jego głosie zabrzmiała troska -Em... Wszystko jest w najlepszym pożądku... A miało, by nie być? - miałknęła zadziorsko i skoczyła na ścieżkę prowadzącą na sam dół Rozpadliny. Pszczela Gwiazda czekał już na Skale Przywódców i patrzył na koty Klanu Jeziora nieufnie. Gdy Liliowa Gwiazda wskoczyła na skałę parę kotów syknęło z oburzeniem. Rozżarzona Łapa syknęła w kierunku Bluszczowej Łapy, a futro Krzewowej Łapy nastroszyło się. - Jeżeli zrobisz coś mojemu bratu, to jeszcze raz posmakujesz moich pazurów na futrze! - Rozżarzona Łapa syknęła, niby szeptem do Bluszczowej Łapy. Wysunęła pazury i przejechałą nimi po zimnym skalnym podłożu. W jej oczach płonął ogień nienawiści, a jej brat wyrażał w oczach to samo, tylko z nutką strachu, który był prawie niezauważalny. Przecież nie chciałam go skrzywdzić! To... - Bluszczowa Łapa pomyślała o ostatniej rozmawie z nim w śnie - Czuł się tam dobrze i nie głodował, więc pewnie jest tam szczęśliwy razem z resztą swojej rodziny... Nagle nad Rozpadliną pojawiły się obce koty, na ich czele stał szary kocur z białym brzuchem, którego oczy wyrażały smutek - To jest Górska Gwiazda, przywódca Klanu Chmury, - Burzowa Łapa wskazał kocura na przedzie grupy - a ta biała kotka obok niego to Sowi Ogon, jest jego zastępcą. Koty Klanu Chmury były bardzo różne, jedne były chude i zwinne, a inne grubofutre i strasznie umięśnione. Jedna szczupła czarna kotka w białe plamki szła obok Górskiej Gwiazdy i próbowałą ukryć łzy w jego grubym futrze. Jej ogon był wtulony w ogon przywódcy, a obok niej szła piaskowa kotka w gepardzie cętki, która trzymała w pysku dziwne okrągłe liście i dawała je kotce. - Witaj Górska Gwiazdo! - zawołała Liliowa Gwaizda ze Skały Przywódców - Czyżby coś się stało z Lekkim Cięciem? Górska Gwiazda spojrzał wścielke na przywódczynię Klanu Jeziora i syknął w odpowiedzi: - Klanu Błota jeszcze nie ma... I teraz ci nie powiem... - To jest Gepardzia Cętka, - Burzowa Łapa dalej przedstawiał koty z różnych klanów - jest medyczką w Klanie Chmury, ale nigdzie nie widzę jej ucznia, Kamiennej Łapy. To naprawdę zabawny kocurek, ale chyba ostatnio trochę schódł... A przynajmniej tak mi powiedział Dębowa Łapa, a jak pewnie... - Bluszczowa Łapa odeszła od aksamitnie czarnego kocura i podeszła w kierunku jakiejś uczennicy Klanu Chmury. Była to czarna kotka w białe plamki o zielonych oczach, które lśniły rozpaczą. - ... ale on był tak młody... - łkała co chwilę - ... Pewnie teraz... patrzy na nas z... Klanu Gwaizdy razem z... Korzonkiem i... Jaskrawką... Bluszczowa Łapa stwierdziła, że nie będzie jej przeszkadzać. Pewnie była siostrą Kamienne Łapy, ale może do niej zagadam za chwilę... Gdy już miała zapytać, co się stało, by jakoś zacząć rozmowę, na szczycie Rozpadliny pojawił się młody szary kocur, który kroczył poważnie z małym brązowym kocurkiem obok i Jaszczurzą Stopą. - O! - Burzowa Łapa był lekko zdziwiony - Karpi Pysk przyszedł zamiast Ropuszej Gwiazdy! Jaszczurzą Pręgę już znasz, lecz ten mały brązowy kocur to Mały Liść, medyk Klanu Błota. Czyli Dębowa Łapa nie kłamał. Karpi Pysk wskoczył na Skałę Przywódców, a jego krótkie futro zostało rozwiane przez wiatr i spojrzał na gwiazdy, i księżyc; zielone oczy kocura lśniły blaskiem pełni księżyca, a Mały Liść wyglądał na nieprzekonanego zbytnio co do Karpiego Pyska i tylko podszedł do reszty medyków. W kręgu medyków na małym wzniesieniu oddalonym od reszty Rozpadliny, Gepardzia Cętka siedziała razem z Lekkim Cięciem, której podawała zioła na uspokojenie, a Borsucza Lilia przyniosła wiązkę ziół dla przyjaciółki z innego klanu. Łaciaty Nos również przyniósł trochę jakiegoś zielska. - Przyniosłam jej trochę miodu i wrzosowego nektaru... - Borsucza Lilia położyła swoje prezenty dla Klanu Chmury - Sądzę, że słodki smak miodu może ją trochę uspokoić, a wrzosowy nektar pomoże w połykaniu koziego chwastu... Pamiętam jeszcze jak on okropnie smakuje... - Ja przyniosłem lawendę - Mały Liść był najwyraźniej najmłodszy z grona pełnoprawnych medyków, gdyż mimo, iż mówiono jej, że od urodzenia był mały, to wciąż nie zmieniało faktu, że miał podobno zaledwie 24 księżyce - ma dreszcze i gorączkę, więc lawenda jej pomożę. - My przynieśliśmy trochę owczego ucha, gdyż wygląda na słabą, a ono sprawi, że siły jej powrócą - zacząl Łaciaty Nos - Mamy jeszcze Wrotycz... - Dziękuję wam wszystkim za te dary dla Lekkiego Cięcia, - Gepardzia Cętka dała szybko czarnej nakrapianej kotce zioła od reszty medyków - ale muszę już się zająć moją pacjentką... Gdy skończyła mówić ze Skały Przywódców rozległo się wołanie. - Zgromadzenie czas zacząć! - Pszczela Gwiazda miałknął na całą Rozpadlinę i wszyscy spojrzeli w jego kierunku - Czy Klan Liścia może pierwszy oświadczyć co się stało w tym księżycu? - zapytał się pozostałych przywódców, a ci odpowiedzieli, że tak. - Zatem zacznijmy! - spojrzał spokojnie na wszystkie zebrane koty, a Bluszczowa Łapa poczuła się przytłoczona - W naszych lasach jest mnóstwo zwierzyny i mimo nadchodącej pory nagich drzew i ziół. Tego księżyca na świat przyszły trzy kociaki! Drobna Grusza nazwała je Łąka, Ogryzek i Stokrotka, jednak Stokrotka zmarła niedługo po narodzeniu - widać nie tylko u nas kociaki umierają - pomyślała Bluszczowa Łapa - Nornicza Łapa został wojownikiem i jest teraz zwany Norniczym Ogonem! - Norniczy Ogon! Norniczy Ogon! - w Rozpadlinie słychać było wiele wiwatów od kotów z różnych klanów, jednak najbardziej wiwatował brązowy kocur, który wyglądał, jakby mógł być ojcem Norniczego Ogona. - Ten brązowy kocur to Mulisty Krok - Burzowa Łapa jak na zawołanie szepnął do ucha Bluszczowej Łapy Pszczela Gwiazda odsunął się od krawędzi skały i dał Karpiemu Pyskowi przemówić. Na pysku kocura malowała się powaga. - Ropusza Gwiazda zmarł parę wschodów słońca temu, - zaczął - lecz już możecie mnie zwać Karpią Gwiazdą! Odbyłem już podróż do Kryształowej Groty i otrzymałem moje dziewięć żyć. Moją zastępczynią jest Jaszczurza Stopa! - Karpia Gwiazda! Karpia Gwiazda! - wiwaty ponisły się po całej Rozpadlinie i dopiero, gdy Karpia Gwiazda dał znać wszystkim kotom do ciszy, te się uciszyły - Mamy nowego ucznia - Omszoną Łapę, a jego mentorem został Sójczy Dziób - koty znowu zaczęły wykrzykiwać imię nowego ucznia, lecz Karpia Gwiazda wyglądał, jakby miał zaraz wybuhnąć - Narodziły się nam trzy zdrowe kociaki! Krwawnik, Róża i Koniczyna! Nasze bagna obfitują w żaby, jaszczurki i inne pyszne zwierzęta. Co prawda ostatnio nie widzieliśmy w pobliżu Suchych Pni ostatnio żadnych wiewiórek, ale to nie jest coś niezwykłego - i tak prawie nigdy ich tam nie ma - skończył, a na przód wyszła Liliowa Gwiazda - Klan Jeziora ma się świetnie! W naszym jeziorze ostatnio zaobserwowaliśmy parę wielkich szczupaków i Słonecznemu Promieniowi nawet udało się jedneg złapać. Po za jeziorem mamy jeszcze las, który nie jest, aż tak urodziwy jak w porze zielonych liści, ale nie jest zły. Parę nocy temu do naszego żłobka dołączyło pięć kociaków: Żółtko, Rzdzawek, Plamka, Błysk i niestety zmarły Brązek. Ze żłobka wyszły dwie młode kotki, które od niedawna są zwane jako Mleczna Łapa i Bluszczowa Łapa! - Mleczna Łapa! Bluszczowa Łapa! - koty wiwatowały choć parę kotów wiwatowało tylko imię Mlecznej Łapy, pomijając Bluszczową Łapę. Górska Gwiazda wstał i podszedł do krawędzi Skały Przywódców. - Klan Chmury ma się całkiem dobrze... Nasze koty znalazły ostatnio dużą grotę pełną nietoperzy, więc jedzenia mamy w bród - kłamie w żywe oczy; można było policzyć wszystkie jego żebra, a śmierć najwyraźniej czaiła się gdzieś w pobliżu ich obozu - Lekkie Cięcie niedługo znów się okoci, więc tupot małych łapek niedługo będzie rozbrzmiewać w naszym żłobku, lecz dopiero za parę wschodów słońca będzie mogła przejść do żłobka i jeszcze służy Klanowi Chmury jako wojowniczka... Parę wschodów słońca temu... Odkryliśmy coś okropnego - jego głos powoli się załamywał - Jeden z naszych uczniów - Kamienna Łapa, został znaleziony martwy w legowisku Gepardziej Cętki... Miał wielkie przecięcie na szyi i najprawdopodobniej po prostu się wykrwawił... - ledwo co powstrzymywał łzy - Nasza uczennica - Bluszczowa Łapa miała podobną sytuację... - Liliowa Gwiazda spojrzała na nią kątem oka - Leżała w swoim legowisku i krwawiła... Miała mnóstwo przecięć na szyi, karku, barkach, pysku i innych częściach ciała i w jej zapachu wyczułam nieznaczną ilość woni kotów Klanu Liścia... A wy coś wyczuliście, Górska Gwiazdo? - Nie... Zapach śmierci był zbyt ostry, by wyłapać inną woń... Na całe szczęście przynajmniej śmierć zakryła mój zapach... - Bluszczowa Łapa poczuła ulgę, gdy Górska Gwiazda wypowiedział te słowa. Nikt, z wyjątkiem uczniów trenujących w Miejscu, gdzie brak gwiazd, nie wiedział, kto jest sprawcą śmierci Kamiennej Łapy. - Koty Klanu Liścia, - Liliowa Gwiazda spojrzała zimno na Pszczelą Gwiazdę - trzymajcie swoje wychudłe ciała zdala od terytorium Klanu Jeziora, chyba, że chcecie się przekonać o jego sile... To nie wróży dobrze... Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Fanowskie opowiadania Kategoria:"Wybór Bluszczowej Łapy"